familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
North Karelia
| settlement_type = Region | image_skyline = | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_shield = Pohjois-Karjala.vaakuna.svg | shield_size = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Pohjois-Karjala.sijainti.suomi.2010.svg | mapsize = 150px | map_alt = | map_caption = North Karelia on a map of Finland | coordinates = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Finland | subdivision_type1 = Historical province | subdivision_name1 = Karelia | area_total_km2 = 21584.41 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 166500 | population_as_of = 2009 | population_density_km2 = auto | blank_name_sec1 = NUTS | blank_info_sec1 = 133 | blank_name_sec2 = Regional bird | blank_info_sec2 = Cuckoo | blank1_name_sec2 = Regional fish | blank1_info_sec2 = Lake salmon | blank2_name_sec2 = Regional flower | blank2_info_sec2 = Prickly rose | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | iso_code = FI-13 | website = pohjois-karjala.fi | footnotes = }} North Karelia ( ; ) is a region in eastern Finland. It borders the regions of Kainuu, Northern Savonia, Southern Savonia and South Karelia, as well as Russia. The city of Joensuu is the capital of North Karelia. North Karelia is renowned among public health officials. In the 1960s Finland led industrialized nations in heart disease mortality rates; North Karelia had Finland's highest incidence. In 1972 a long-term project was undertaken which targeted this risk in North Karelia. The resulting improvement in public health is still considered remarkable, a model for the rest of the nation. Historical province Municipalities The region of North Karelia is made up of 13 municipalities, of which four have city status (marked in bold). Joensuu sub-region: *Ilomantsi (5,693) *'Joensuu' (74,475) *Juuka (5,355) *Kontiolahti (14,104) *Liperi (12,288) *'Outokumpu' (7,396) *Polvijärvi (4,772) Central Karelia sub-region: *'Kitee' (9,083) *Rääkkylä (2,528) *Tohmajärvi (4,975) Pielinen Karelia sub-region: *Lieksa (12,568) *'Nurmes' (8,358) *Valtimo (2,438) Heraldry The coat of arms of North Karelia is composed of the arms of Karelia. Education Institutions of higher education in North Karelia include: *University of Eastern Finland *North Karelia University of Applied Sciences Both of these institutions are found in Joensuu. Politics Results of the Finnish parliamentary election, 2011 in North Karelia: *Social Democratic Party 26.4% *Centre Party 26.2% *True Finns 23.1% *National Coalition Party 10.5% *Green League 5.4% *Left Alliance 4.2% *Christian Democrats 2.8% Image gallery File:Ilomantsin ortodoksinen kirkko 3.jpg|Ilomantsi Orthodox Church; North Karelia has percentagely most Orthodox Christians in Finland File:Joensuu cityhall1.jpg|Joensuu Town Hall File:Kolin finland.jpg|Lake Pielinen as seen from Koli; one of the most acknowledged landscapes in Finland File:Patvinsuo Suomunjärvi 1.jpg|Patvinsuo National Park, Lieksa File:Bomban talo 1.jpg|The Border-Karelian Bomba House, Nurmes File:Paateri1.jpg|Paateri Church, Lieksa File:Liperi kuorinka.jpg|Lake Kuorinka, Liperi File:Outokummun vanha kaivos.JPG|The old copper mine in Outokumpu, a town that was built around the mine industry File:Neitijärvi-Ruunaa.jpg|Lake Neitijärvi in Lieksa; forested hills and lakes between them are characteristic of North Karelia File:Joensuu market place.jpg|Joensuu Market Place, the urban centre of the region File:Joensuu university1.jpg|Buildings of University of Eastern Finland File:Pielisjoen linna.jpg|River Pielisjoki and Major Pielisjoki, Joensuu File:Nurmes church.jpg|Nurmes Evangelic-Lutheran Church File:Lieksa Church.jpg|The modern Evangelic-Lutheran church in Lieksa File:Lieksanjoki-Haapavitja.jpg|River Lieksanjoki, Lieksa File:Juuankirkko.jpg|Juuka Evangelic-Lutheran Church File:Noljakan ranta3.jpg|Lake Pyhäselkä, Joensuu File:Metla2009.jpg|Finnish Forest Research Institute in Joensuu; an example of modern wooden architecture File:Nurmes railway station.jpg|Railway station in Nurmes; an example of Art Nouveau architecture File:Museotie2.jpg|A road in Lieksa File:Joensuun evankelis-luterilainen kirkko.JPG|Joensuu Evangelic-Lutheran Church File:Easternmost finland.jpg|The easternmost place in the European Union, Ilomantsi File:Taitokortteli in Joensuu.jpg|Old preserved wooden houses in Joensuu File:Valtimo2.jpg|Rural landscape in Valtimo File:Viinijärvi ortodoksinen kirkko.jpg|Viinijärvi Orthodox Church, Liperi References External links *North Karelia * Visitkarelia.fi - Information about travel, tourism and other fields in North Karelia * Video about travelling in North Karelia * Pielis.ru – travel information about North Karelia region and City of Joensuu Category:North Karelia Karelia North